


【訓聖】兔子的自白

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: R18／主寵／OOC





	【訓聖】兔子的自白

　　我是一隻兔子。 

　　被養在籠子裡、有一個主人照顧的寵物兔。

　　‧

　　雖然我是這麼想的，但我知道這是不能隨便說出口的秘密。

　　有些人可以得到擁有這個秘密的資格，但他們通常無法理解我，他們說這是錯誤的自我認知，或者說這通常被稱為變態。

　　但我不認為這有什麼奇怪的，人們經常會對自己的角色有一些誤會。例如他們是個重要的人、是個理性的人、是個富有正義感的人，就算和事實不符，大多數人也不會因為這樣的認知而被指責。

　　所以，覺得自己並非人類，而是兔子，也是一件再正常不過的事。

　　‧

　　我很幸運，找到了願意收留我的主人。

　　遇到好的人總是需要運氣，而我只是一隻傷痕累累的流浪兔，非自願地被製造出來，卻又遭到丟棄的廢棄商品。這世界上不乏出身良好的名牌兔，但主人還是選擇了我。

　　我和主人生活在他的公寓裡。在鄰居看來，我們就像是一般的情侶──不，因為我們都是雄性，或許只會被看作室友也說不定。

　　但只要走進了主人的家門內，我就再也不能用雙腳站著走路。我必須四肢著地，戴上兔耳，裝上毛尾巴，蛻下社會化的表皮，成為一隻真正的兔子。

　　就像所有家寵一樣，我有屬於自己的籠子、飼料碗、水盆。大部分時候，我睡在籠子裡的軟墊上，主人心情好的話就會允許我上臥室的床睡覺，我喜歡看主人在暖黃的燈光下對我微笑的樣子，然後把我蓋進同一條被子、溫柔地抱著我睡。

　　為了衛生上的安全，我依然被餵食人類的食物，想要喝水時，就趴在水盆旁叫主人，那時主人才會倒新鮮的水給我。主人並不是隨時隨地都能關心寵物，有時我會在深夜中感到飢餓，但我只能乖乖等待主人醒來。寵物就是這麼活著的。

　　我將全身交付與主人的掌控下。從腦袋裡的意識，吞入口中的食物，和地板緊緊相依的四肢，到腿縫裡的慾望為止。性器官被樹脂作的透明貞操鎖束縛著，緊扣的陰莖環阻擋生理反應的蓬勃，蜷縮的肉色在透明外殼下一覽無遺，就連清洗也只能仰賴尿道處的開口。

　　每週一次的清理時間是我最期待的日子，主人會將窗簾全都拉上，關掉手機，他的目光與精神全都只屬於我，我能夠盡情向主人撒嬌而不害怕被拒絕；主人會用鑰匙解開我下半身的鎖，努力地疼愛我，榨出我身為兔子最骯髒的體液。只要看見主人汗涔涔的認真眼神，我的心就會幸福得融化。

　　儘管一開始佩帶貞操鎖時經常被不適應感弄醒，不小心勃起時也很難受，身為寵物也有許多辛苦的地方……但我是主人飼養的兔子，是他的所有物，精神與肉體的全部，所以羞恥與控制就是我的飼料，我甘願接受所有疼痛，枝微末節的煩惱阻擋不了我對主人的忠誠。再也不會有比被主人討厭或是拋棄更痛苦的事情了。

 

　　—

 

　　我養了一隻兔子。

　　我明白，無論在肉體或精神的定義上，他是一個人類。世界上有太多住錯了軀體的靈魂，他們比那個軀殼小了一點、或大了一點，他們想要脫下那個軀殼，但為了保護自己、為了能在這個世界上立足，他們只能選擇勉強卡在不舒服的位置生存下去。否定那樣的他們太殘忍了。

　　這個圈子，我們暱稱為主寵同好的聚集地，誰也不是生來就成為了誰的主人或寵物；大家在社會給予的公式下安然前進，有一日驚覺這個圈著肉體的框架沒有隨著自己長大，我們逐漸感受到擁擠、寒冷、孤立，不被認同的失落感排山倒海而來；然而我們甚至假裝自己被接受了，在群眾裡演著「我也是」的獨角戲，好讓自己的青春不那麼落魄。

　　我們無一不痛恨人類曾被同類奴役的歷史，同時內心深處渴望著完全掌控某個人。我們為自己的性癖找遍藉口，口腔期不滿足、童年尿床陰影、家庭的束縛，試圖說服全世界──我們的行為是有機可循的，我們是「正常」的；實際上我懷疑，我的性癖好並沒有受到任何外在因素的催化，我生來如此，而我從不傷害任何拒絕我的人……。

　　但是所有的精神奴役都伴隨傷害。

　　我在討論板上找到了徵求主人的流浪寵物，由於住得很近，在經過幾次網路調教後，我們很快就決定要見彼此一面。在最一開始，我早已坦承自己是毫無經驗的初學者，即便見面時我也相當顧忌著小細節，像是要面試般害怕出錯；但那個人絲毫不介意，非常自然而熟練地將我當作主人，就像他並非從框架破殼而出，打從一開始便是為了成為我的寵物而生，不曾有過一絲懷疑的堅定。

 

　　「智聖哥，我該怎麼做才好？」我小心翼翼地詢問他的意見，這是我第一次、也是最後一次呼喚他的名字。

　　「我不是你的哥。」他彎起乾淨的雙眼。「我是你的兔子。只要不置我於死地，你的意願就是我的任務。」

　　為了完全實踐主寵關係，我們同住在一間套房裡，打造了屬於他的兔籠和項圈，當我替他扣上黑色皮製的項圈，脖子皮膚被有些粗糙的材質蹭出一點紅色，他卻開心得不停磨蹭我的腳邊。

　　他讓我叫他小蚯蚓，那是從他的名字衍生的諧音，他說每當有人那樣叫他，他就會覺得像是在幫寵物取小名一樣，想要向對方獻上自己。

　　我們擁抱，親吻，偶爾也牽手，像任何普通人一樣在白天出門上班；曾經有過好多時候，我以為我們就和普通的情侶沒有兩樣，只不過多了一層特殊的性癖，問題只在於人們如何定義情侶的絕對標準。

　　然而，僅僅是在腦海中出現這樣的念頭，我也嚴重動搖了他的信任，他拒食、不回應、也拒絕與我視線交接，固執地蜷縮在籠子裡。我傷害了他，那是不會帶來任何滿足感的傷害，我就只是讓他深深地失望了，讓他再次從被認同的美夢中驚醒。

 

　　「朴志訓，」那天晚上，他站在我面前，與我平視，語氣冷靜。那是他除了初次交談外，第一次不叫我主人。

　　「如果純粹的主寵關係讓你感到寂寞，那你就不該踏入這個圈子。」他的語氣有點重，讓我喘不過氣，抬不起雙眼看他。他伸出手，沿著我的肩膀緩緩上升，撥開擋在我眉前的頭髮。

　　「身為你的兔子，我很幸福。」  
　　「沒有一個寵物在乎人類用文字定義的感情。」  
　　「只要你說你需要我，那就是我存在的意義。」

　　我如大夢初醒般，淚如雨下，悔恨與自責的苦澀竄進嘴角，他只是溫柔地擦去我的眼淚，動作熟練地不像一個笨手笨腳的兔子。

　　「我是尹智聖，所有人信任的好前輩，能夠讓任何人卸下心防，面對惡意與傷害也柔軟地接受……你是朴志訓，漂亮的臉在大學裡受到歡迎，什麼都能做好的好孩子。」他毫無靈魂地介紹我們應有的出場角色，然後淚濕的單眼皮渴求地望著我。「答應我，我不想再回到那個世界了。」

　　我們為自己寫了一封遺書。寫下所有迷惘與質疑，回憶也輕描帶過，慎重地摺好後丟入火堆，燒給已經逝去的那個自己作為哀悼。自我認同、社會觀感、前因後果，也即將變成灰燼，接下來的我們只要擁有彼此就已足夠。

　　「我們沒有違反過什麼，也從未行動過、選擇過。」他軟綿綿地依偎在我的大腿上，用他純白的兔耳朵輕蹭，讓我有點搔癢。我捏著他柔軟的臉頰，溫度透過衣服滲進小腹，壓在腿上的重量感充滿安心。

 

　　「因為我們生來如此。」

 

　　───TBC


End file.
